


Pumpkin

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contests, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Pidge is a gremlin, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance picks a cutesy name....even though he really wants the name to be "mi novio".
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cloudedskiez for the name "Pumpkin"!

Lance had a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND. This fact was still astonishing to him, as said boyfriend was Keith Kogane and Lance is convinced this is a dream and any moment someone's gonna dump cold water on him and wake him up.

"Hey," Keith said, coming to sit next to Lance in the kitchen. He glanced around the room before leaning over to quickly peck Lance's lips. Lance smiled.

"You sure you want to keep this a secret?" he asked. Keith nodded.

"Another game for us to play," he said, leaning back. "But no winner or loser for this one. I just wanna see how long it takes for them to notice without us giving hints."

"Fair enough," Lance said. "But since our first game isn't over, the term today is 'pumpkin'."

"I can work with that," Keith said. Suddenly the doors swished open, Pidge walking in.

"Morning," she grumbled.

"Good morning, Pidgeon!" Lance said, cheerfully. Keith groaned.

"Only you can sound that excited in the morning, Pumpkin," he said.

"I thought you were an early bird?" Lance asked. "Or was it a night owl?"

"Both," Keith said.

"Usually," Pidge quipped.

"And what does that mean?" Keith asked, eyeing the girl as she sat across from him. Instead of answering, she pulled out her phone and slid it over.

"These are pictures of the two of you being gross in public," she said. Keith grabbed the phone and flicked through it, Lance leaning over to see as well. One of the pictures was of when Keith and Lance slept on the floor.

"Why do you have these?!" Lance near shrieked. Pidge just smirked.

"It's ok," Keith said. He leaned over to whisper, "Truth's gonna come out anyway, Pumpkin." Lance blushed.

"And this is why I have them," Pidge said, pointing at Lance's red face. The red grew, while Keith turned pink.

*****

Lance was dying. He wanted to tell someone that Keith was his boyfriend, but he also didn't want to upset his boyfriend by ruining the game. Besides, it was kinda fun sneaking off to make-out.

"Pumpkin, you listening?" Keith said. Lance turned to him.

"I am now," he winked. Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance saw the beginnings of a fond smile on his lips. They were in the middle of training, Lance working with Keith and trying to improve his hand-to-hand skills.

"Plant your feet," Keith said. "When I rush you, throw me off. Don't hesitate." Lance nodded. He got in position, then Keith rushed him immediately. Lance grunted but held firm, before twisting to throw Keith to the ground. Except Keith pushed harder and Lance ended up in his butt.

"No fair!" he said. Keith grinned.

"Sorry, Pumpkin," he said. "You're just not on my level yet."

"You know what, Mullet-" Lance started, but Shiro walked over.

"Drop it guys," he said. "We won't get anything done with you two going at each other's throats."

"Yes 'dad'," Lance said. Shiro rolled his eyes, but walked away. Keith snickered.

"Good to know our banter won't reveal our relationship," he said, holding a hand out to help Lance up. Lance took it.

"And the pet names can't give us away yet either," Lance said. "Admit it, I'm a genius for coming up with this game."

"Yes, you are," Keith said. He squeezed Lance's hand before stepping away. Lance couldn't stop the fond smile from forming.

*****

"Should we share a room?" Lance asked. Keith stopped walking.

"What?" he said.

"Well, even if the others don't know, we are still dating," Lance said. "Plus, we can just say it helps with nightmares. They've already seen us cuddle once, they'll buy it." Keith thought for a moment.

"And it's not a complete lie," he said slowly. Lance smiled, taking Keith's hand.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. Keith smiled back.

"Yeah," he said. Lance beamed, then swooped down to kiss Keith, pulling him flush against his chest. Keith let out a squeak of surprise, before reciprocating the kiss. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Let's head to bed, Pumpkin," Keith said, still holding Lance's hand.

"Sound like a plan," Lance said, giving Keith one last kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how I plan to make the series longer.....plus the bit where one of them wins.😏
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Leave a comment, I love reading them!🥰


End file.
